Adhere Determination
by TeahLeafs
Summary: OneShot Ryo centric Angst. Might be a prologue for a long going Fanfic.


A/N: Ok, so here is my first ever RW fic! yay! lol. I wrote this a while ago back when we had so much rain. Looking back at it, I really don't like it as much but I wanted to post it since I have nothing RW up and keep reviewing in this section so much ;It's one-shot Ryo centric. This might be like a prologue for the fic that I am planning but not that sure yet. Please be honest on what you think about it and give me constructive criticism, if there is something I am not doing that I should be and would make the fic even better, don't be afraid to let me know. Also with the characterizations, I want to know if it sounds alive if they do sound like themselves. Basically, help me become a better writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own RW,they belong to sunrise. I only own one character in here and you'll whom that it is.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Adhere Determination**_

The heavens were open, rain poured into the world with no regrets to the damaged it caused on the soft earth. The winds pounded against the shutters, their howls causing the hairs from the skin to stand up of the five sleeping housemates. Lightning struck, flashing its intense beauty into every window of the house. In one window in particularly, It revealed a bed that remained made; the occupant sat perched against the side of the bed, his hands across his knees. His fierce blues held an intense glare etched with melancholy in the deepest hues of the irises.

He sat there, no movement. His friendly companion watched him, _his master _with his keenest eyes. He shifted his position ever so slightly, his eyes dropping nearly shut, his body begging for rest, for sweet slumber. He denied it, his body the much-needed respite, furiously his eyes narrowed, his hand propped against his knee holding his chin up. He wouldn't sleep, not yet.

He continued engaging himself in the battle of remaining attentive, his breathing increasing; opening and closing his eyes in attempt to rid of the somnolent dust that was sprinkled on them. _Just some rest_ his mind beseeched him, everything seemed ok. He closed his eyes, the shadows dancing, walking by him. He opened them, another flash of lightning. _Just some sleep_ his mind echoed, his arm dropping his chin sliding to his shoulder. His body needed this. He listened to the rainfall; he could hear each droplet fall and land against the ground. It was peaceful. He couldn't give in just yet.

The voices were echoing.

He felt a very cold breeze caress him as the soft growling of whiteblaze drew him out. He rubbed his eyes, focusing them on the room.

It was time.

He stood up, staggering for a brief moment, whiteblaze quickly offering support. He smiled at the tiger affectionately before turning gaze to the hall. Clutching his yorori in one hand he walked out the room, his shoulders tense his mind focused.

He walked down the hall, the frost from the floor seeping into his skin. He ignored it. He stopped to Cye and Kento's room; both beds were empty, the sheets creased and tangled. He turned and continued his walk, not bothering to check Rowen and Sage's he knew they weren't there. He could feel it. His heart rate increased as he continued down the hall, to the last room, the room he knew they were in.

He halted inside, clenching his teeth shivering from the cold, his eyes wide with slight shock at the scene presented before him. A woman stood with an intimidating aura surrounding her. She had the fiercest some beauty, long black hair with strands of silver cascading down her back, mixing with her black dress. Her skin was pale by contrast almost glowing. He eyes hidden by a darkened shadow. She stood tall, surrounded by mist, almost floating. She looked ahead of her barely touching Cye, her gaze turning to Ryo.

"No, leave him alone" He enjoined walking into the room feeling an immense chill travel down his vertebra. He wouldn't allow her to take his friends, his family. He stood right between her and Cye, briefly glancing at him and the others. Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"It's their time" her voice carried across the room in a whimsical echo.

"No, you can't" he responded gritting his teeth. He stood in a position for attack, the same position he took during their battles with Talpa. He wasn't going to let go without a fight; he wasn't going to let go of them.

An almost musical laughter escaped her lips. He shuddered feeling the force of cold air touch skin. She reached her pale hand up towards them, her head tilted to the other Ronins, she turned her head back at Ryo. He clutched his fists, boiling with rage.

"You can't! They have so much to live for, we fought Talpa, protected the people of this world, they have a life to live" his voice was filled with passion his body shaking with rage. Her gaze was impassive.

"They're my family, my only family I wont allow you to take them from me", his voice didn't waver; his blue eyes were fierce with battle. She turned her gaze on him.

"They fought bravely, but death comes to all," she answered him simply readying herself to extend her hand, yet knowing his determined spirit.

"It's not their time!" he yelled furiously growling, ready for the fight. She frowned, her lips twitching.

"Look at them Ryo Sanada!" her voice rose into a high musical tone, frosting the air. She directed her hand to them.

"Look at them good, yes they fought, protected this world, but look at them closely," He willed himself to turn his gaze on them. Spread out on the floors, lay Sage his hands crossed across his chest his golden locks blocking his eyes from sight in respite, next to him on the floor lay Rowen on his stomach followed by Kento and Cye, and Mia in between the two. Their expressions were peaceful, tranquil almost willed.

"Do you deny them the serenity? The rest they deserve?" she questioned "Can you deny the rest their hearts crave, the need not have to wield a sword again?" He swallowed, glancing at them and their peaceful faces; they looked so innocent, equinity present in every inch of their features. A pang grew in his throat.

"You know this wildfire, they want to rest, as long as they live in this world and barer the duties of their armors they wont be able to,"

"No!" he tried to swallow the knot in his throat, the tears itching in his eyes.

"Yes, Wildfire you cannot deny them this no more, they are your family are they not?" she questioned harshly smirking "you do want the best for them?"

"I do" he responded after a gap of time, after contemplation the knot in his throat swallowed. He lifted his chin up.

"Take me instead," his voice rang out through the room, the fire extinguished. She lowered her gaze, almost questioning his very answer.

"It's not your time," she answered him plainly. He shook his head slightly his bangs covering his eyes.

"I don't care," glistening pearls streamed down his cheeks.

"Without me they wont have to fight, they can live their life" he answered his clutch on the yorori loosening. They could carry on with their lives, a part of him knew and believed as painful as it was to him, they would be able to move on with their lives. He looked up at her, the tears in his eyes dried.

"Very well Ryo Sanada," she answered him, a mist of light reaching out to him. He stood tall, her hands extending to him. He could feel the coldness from her pressing against his body, as she drew closer. Her hands caressed his cheeks softly; the tears stain trails frozen on his paling cheeks.

He slipped to his knees, this was the end and he knew it. The fire within that glowed was faint. He could feel his armor of righteousness fading from his core.

Her hands were around his neck, her face close to his. He looked at his friends "good bye" he thought. His eyes were closing. She opened her mouth taking in a deep breath. The fire died out.

His body was growing numb with cold. His muscles stiff, his hand un-clutched the yorori slipping from his grasp rolling to the floor. This was his end.

"_No Ryo!"_

His eyes were almost shut, starring at the bright light above him.

_"Ryo don't give in!"_

Barely open at the slits; the voices grew strong.

_"Come on Ryo! Come on Buddy it's not time yet!"_

"Kennn-t" the whisper such a faint whisper died on his lips.

_"Were not letting you do this! Just hold on were almost there"_

there was something he needed to do, something that he had to do, with the last energy he could muster he forced his eyes to open as wide as he could. Death was holding him in an embrace; He was paralyzed he couldn't move, but he had to keep his eyes open. He willed himself to turn his head. He could feel something near him, something other than the cold emitting his body.

"His fate has been decided," she echoed with malice.

"I am sorry," he whispered weakly, the world around him growing dark. He had made his decision; he couldn't allow them to die. He felt himself fading, he was falling right through space, the heaven of stars, _Rowen's heaven_ he thought a faint smile on his lips. He felt warmth, almost scorching through his body, his skin heated like the inferno armor. He winced it feeling surprising unpleasantly; unsure how death once so cold became an intense fire that he could not handle. He shifted to his side feeling immense pain through his body; a groan escaped his lips.

"shh calm down" cooed a familiar voice from his side, a warm hand rubbing his back, causing him to curl, suppress the tremor.

Cold water was being poured on his brow, icily cold. He shivered, hands were gently pressing against his forehead against his chest. His shivers continue, his teeth chattering. He tried to open his eyes, willing him to do so, the blazing lights burning through them. But he had to, he needed to keep them open. They barely adjusted, a figure standing over him blond hair glimmering in a space mist and light.

"Sen-ji" he whispered weakly.

"Not only" said another voice next to him, a boy with a round face his violet eyes itched with worry.

"It's ok Ryo" another with blue tresses appeared smiling slightly. He tried to lift himself up, Did she take them too? He asked himself pondering if this was heaven or not the blinding light making a strong case in his mind, _but if it's heaven why do I feel ill? _He asked himself his mind hazy. He tried to lift himself up.

"Not yet mate" a hand gently pushed him down.

"Take it easy" the blue haired one instructed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I—" he only rasped.

"Relax" the blond soothed pressing a cold towel on his brow. The tension in his vertebra lessened as his eyes closed, dropping him in a sleep.

The faint chirping of the bird's tune filled his ears, he shifted under the heavy warm blankets not ready to leave. There was nothing but pure solace surrounding him. He didn't know where he was. He lay in comfort. Through his eyelids he could feel the sparkle of something. Slowly realization dawned on him. He just was in the grasps of death but what happened. _The guys _his eyes snapped opened; reacting quickly he was halfway up in bed ignoring the pain that was coursing through his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" strict voice from his right lashed at him, he turned his gaze fiding Cye.

"Cye!" he rasped as he pushed him gently in bed.

"You shouldn't strain yourself mate" he lectured him, a warm smile on his features.

"Cye's right Ryo," His eyes darted to the left finding Rowen stretching from his chair.

"How are you feeling?" the door had opened Sage entered followed by Kento and carrying a bowl of water. He seated himself on the unoccupied chair to the right of bed next to Cye, a smile on his features.

"Yeah Ryo! You're awake!" Kento interjected as he set the bowl on the table across the room that held a towel with what is seemed to be medical bag. He roughly seated himself in the chair next to Rowen, exuberance and elation radiating in his eyes.

"I am fine;" Ryo answered weakly his voice rasping, feeling the wave of nausea subside.

"What happened?" he asked looking between the three. The dream was so real too real for his liking.

"Well, you got pretty sick two nights ago we just finally got your fever down a few hours ago" Rowen answered

"Two nights ago?" he questioned in disbelief. What happened two nights ago? He ragged his brain for a moment to remember, finding it impossible he focused his attention back on them.

"You were screaming rather madly, as if the bloody dynasty was back" Cye added worried expression "We came in your room and found you tangled in the sheets shaking"

"Wasn't it raining?" he asked puzzled. He vaguely remembered the rain pouring the winds pounding against the windows.

"No" Cye answered with a worried gaze.

"But you guys were there and so was she" He spoke too quickly trying to bring himself up from the pillow.

"Calm down Ryo" Sage commanded

"Yeah dude! Chill we were with you the whole time!" Kento responded watching him with worry.

"But!" he tried to force out his thoughts, his worries. He felt if he didn't get these words out, project them to him they would come true.

"You were really bad off Ryo" Rowen spoke up

"Your fever was high up and we couldn't get it down, we thought we almost lost you" frowns graced their features.

"That's when we used the bond"

"The bond?" He questioned remembering the voices, the faint lights.

"We channeled ourselves in the deepest part of your mind where you were"

"But! But Death!" he warned the fear that they were on the list, his heart ceasing the images of them resting so close to death flashing.

"It didn't come for us, it came for you," Sage stated. Ryo arched his brow slightly surprised as he watched Sage pause allowing him to digest the information.

"You were at the grasp of death Ryo, you could only be taken through what your mind and heart thought was a reasonable for you to let go, us"

"I-I," he stuttered shocked.

"It wasn't real?" he managed to ask his fierce blues darting from Sage to the others.

"Our deaths weren't, but yours was," Sage answered him quietly.

"You had us frightened!" Cye spoke up his eyes looking deeply into Ryos, expressing deepest concern.

"Yeah dude, we didn't know if you'd make it," Kento added pressing his hand against his forehead.

"We thought you were gone," Rowen followed, shuddering slightly at the thought. Ryo looked up them, instantly remembering.

"It was you guy that brought me back, your voices," the memory was hazy, their encouragement, their around him pushing up, supporting him.

"Sage couldn't heal you so the bound was the next best thing,"

"Don't ever do anything like that again! Honestly'" Kento warned

He grinned tiredly, a yawn escaping his lips.

"I think it's time you rest'" came a voice from the door. All heads turned, Mia walked right in holding a tray with a bowl. She set it on the table looking at the five of them.

"I have food ready downstairs, you guys go eat and then bed, Ryo needs his own rest"

"All right Mia, thank you," Cye said smiling warmly to her as he stood from his seat.

"Yeah! Thank you," Kento agreed.

Rowen followed them smiling.

"We'll see you in a few Ryo,"

"Take it easy mate!" Cye added

"Yeah, need some food and sleep and will be back in no time!" Kento responded as the headed out the door grinning him. Ryo smiled tiredly at them waving.

"Same goes for you Sage;" Mia turned to him one hand on her hip, looking down at him.

"I will Mia," he said touching her arm gently and smiling.

"Better be before I am back" she said smiling cheekily before heading out the door, Sage grinned at this a sparkle in his eyes.

Ryo yawned digesting all the information; he turned his gaze on him readying himself to ask.

"We're all fine Ryo, we're drained from the energy we used when we got you out, but none of us were harmed or have any pre-destined meetings with Death" Sage answered him quietly scrutinizing him from his chair, his expression almost un-readable as always.

"Good," he answered through a yawn.

"You worry about us too much, Ryo a little too much" He said quietly watching him. Ryo lifted his gaze up, he turned away slowly focusing his attention on the beautiful blue sky outside. Sage remained quiet; it was an understood silence one where he understood more than Ryo thought yet did not comment, and Ryo knew yet decided to let himself fall into his own thoughts.

"I think it's time you rested," he said as he stood from the chair and turned to leave.

"Will talk later,".

He smiled as walked passed Mia at the door, she entered after him. Ryo sighed inwardly, playing with his covers for a moment allowing his thoughts to carry him away. He glanced at Whiteblaze that eyed him from the floor next to him, his eyes filled with concern.

"I am alright boy," he mumbled tiredly as Mia brought him the tray and set it on his bed.

"Here, try to eat you need your strength" she handed him the bowl, and adjusted his pillow to his comfort before seating herself in Sage's seat adopting a melancholy filled expression.

"Thanks Mia" he rasped tiredly as picked up the spoon, not feeling at all up to eating He took a few mouthful bites feeling bit of energy returning. He laid the spoon down after consuming at least half of the soup, the only half he had a feeling he would be able to hold down and would satisfy the others.

The whole time Mia watched her mind switching back and forth between her worry him and much darker thoughts that no one else was aware of. When he finished she picked the bowl and tray, and placed it on the table as he gently slipped back on the comfortable pillows feeling the full extends of his exhaustion take a hold of him.

"Thank you," he said once more with a yawn, as she over looked him. She smiled warmly her pensive expression residing into the back of her mind as she pushed back his bangs in an affectionate manner.

"Rest now Ryo, and don't worry the others are fine" she spoke softly as his eyes begun closing.

"You seem to forget that even though you can't live without them, they wouldn't be able live without you" she ended softly, a frown tugging on her lips.

"I know" he yawned his eyes expressing an emotional battle that seemed to be taking place within him, they closed as his exhaustion slowly carried him away to what he knew wouldn't be such a restful dream.


End file.
